Women throughout decades and across cultures have struggled to manage their clothing to maintain a desired degree of modesty while pursuing an active professional and/or personal lifestyle. As teachers assist students, executives collaborate across a table, and medical professionals care for patients, carefully positioned outer garments often hang down away from the woman's chest, thereby exposing her cleavage and chest area to an undesired and/or unprofessional extent.
Likewise, a woman might desire to wear a certain outer garment during a later evening event after wearing that same garment during the day at her work. If the garment reveals too much, however, she might be forced to wear one outfit during the professional part of her day, then change into another outfit for evening or social events. Avoiding this inconvenience and the above-mentioned exposure is a long-felt need among women.
Still further, women who have chest scars from a mastectomy, heart surgery, or other procedures, struggle to reliably manage their clothing so that the scars are consistently covered. The present garment invention addresses these desires and needs.